Arbormancy
<-- back to powers Arbor-Mancy (C. R x6) partial credit to Mark 1) Squirrel Stride You are capable of climbing in trees as would a squirrel. Twigs and branches alike hold your weight, and vertical climbs offer not even the resistance of gravity. System: Passive, always active. Trees to not offer movement penalties of any sort, including for climbing. You may run through a canopy as you would run on the ground, and anytime you are on a tree, you are considered as peeking around cover. While climbing on a tree, you may switch sides twice with two dice from that action (or incorporate switching sides for free into a dodge roll). Twigs, saplings, and similar may be climbed without damaging them. 2) Pin Down Tree branches and trunks may be made to grasp and bash opponents. The wood will groan and crack under the stress of this ability, and it almost always results in the death of the tree in question. System: Spend a gnosis and roll wits + survival (difficulty 7). This ability will either bludgeon a foe as an attack or grapple them. Depending on the size of a tree, it will cause between 4-15 bashing dice of damage as it crushes a foe, or have equivalent strength for purposes of escaping the grapple. GM's discretion. 3) Splinter Storm You may cause a tree to violently explode into a hail of lethal fragmentation, damaging or destroying the tree in the process. System: Spend 1 Gnosis & target a tree in line of sight. The tree explodes, dealing a number of Lethal damage equal to your Gnosis, reduced by -1 per meter removed from the blast radius. Small trees will be destroyed by this power, where truly massive trees will merely be damaged. 4) Defoilate You can create a spiritual blight, reducing all plant life to ash over a large area. System: Spend 1 Gnosis & roll Man. + Survival (Diff: 7). All plant life (or recently exploded trees) within a radius of (Gnosis x10 meters) crumbles to dust. Trees over 100 years old lose all foliage & take structural damage equal to your Gnosis score, but do not crumble. This effect may be centered on you or anywhere you can see within (Gnosis x10 meters). 5) Annihilate You are capable of causing all trees in an area to explode in a storm of splinters and planks, destroying all life in the area. Detonating roots churn the earth as the air is filled with lethal projectiles. System: Spend 1 Gnosis & roll Man. + Survival (Diff: 7). All trees within a radius of (Gnosis x10 meters) explode violently. The oldest and largest of trees may still stand after this effect, but most will be destroyed utterly. This effect may be centered on you or anywhere you can see within (Gnosis x10 meters). Creatures in the area of effect take lethal damage dice according to the following chart: non-forested: (consider dot 3 in effect on all trees in area) Sparsely grown forest (Open, trails, etc): gnosis x 2 lethal damage Thick forest (Walkable): gnosis x 3 lethal damage Over-grown forest (requires tools to walk through, or giant trees): Gnosis x 4 lethal damage